urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Korsak Brothers series
Korsak Brothers series, aka Chimera series by Rob Thurman. Genres and Sub-Genres Noir-Sci-Fantasy / Sci-Thriller / Techno-Horror-Thriller Series Description or Overview “A contemporary thriller with science fiction underpinnings that blends elements of medical speculation à la Cook and Crichton with the breakneck pacing and psychological suspense of novels by Koontz and Kellerman.” -Paul Goat Allen, Barnes & Noble Book Reviews ~ RobThurman.net ❖ From the author: Ten years ago, Stefan Korsak’s younger brother was kidnapped. No one knew who took Lukas, or why. He was simply gone. But not a day has passed that Stefan hasn’t thought about him. As a rising figure in the Russian mafia, he has finally found him. But when he rescues Lukas, he must confront a terrible truth-his brother is no longer his brother. He is a killer. Trained, brainwashed, and genetically transformed into a flesh-and-blood machine with only one purpose-assassination. Now, those who created him… will do anything to reclaim him. And the closer Stefan grows to his brother, the more he realizes that saving Lukas may be easier than surviving him… ~ RobThurman.net | CHIMERA ❖ While CHIMERA was told from Stefan’s point-of-view, BASILISK is told from Michael’s. I wanted to see him discover what it’s like to be a genuine person…not a kid raised to be an assassin in the Institute. It’s a very different POV as Stefan is an ex-Russian mafioso and Michael, Stefan’s kidnapped brother, is a trained (but utterly reluctant) assassin with no knowledge he can remember of the outside world. This is two and a half years later when Michael and Stefan have settled in a small town, hiding from the Mafiya and the Institute and Michael thinks that as a genius and trained killer (he keeps the trained part and discards the killer portion completely) that he is adjusting very well to the world. Stefan, on the other hand, might disagree. The excerpt I’ve chosen to share is from Chapters 3 & 4, not the beginning of the book, as I want to see the reaction to Michael as he’s now nineteen going on twenty and much more confident than perhaps he should be. Enjoy. ~ RobThurman.net | BASILISK Books in Series Korsak Brothers series: # Chimera (2010) # Basilisk (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Author * Cal Leandros series * Trickster series World Building SETTINGS: Miami, New York, Florida, Jericho, Mafiya, Cascade Falls, Bolivia, Portland, Oregon, Barstow, Tucson, Canada THE SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS: genetically-enhanced humans, WORLD: PROTAGONISTS: ❖ Stefan Korsak: a rising figure in the Russian mafia,Not a day has passed that Stefan hasn't thought about his younger brother who was kidnapped ten years ago. Not a day has passed that Stefan hasn't thought about him. When he rescues Lukas, he finds that his brother is no longer his brother. He is a trained, genetically-altered killer. Shelfari ❖ Lukas Korsak, "Michael": (aka Misha) Taken as a child by the Institute, he was transformed into a Chimera—capable of killing with a single touch—until his brother, Stefan, found him and rescued him three years ago. They've been planning to go back to free and cure the children they had to leave behind ever since. ~ Shelfari Michael, not content with his ability to blot out a human life by physical contact, he also guts and cannibalizes any mechanical devices he encounters, leaving bits and pieces of televisions and vending machines in his wake, scrambling electronics, and electrocuting visitors to his door. ~ Basilisk | Kings River Life Magazine Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Rob Thurman * Website: RobThurman.net | Official Home of Cal & Niko, Trixa & Leo, Zeke & Griffin and The Korsak Brothers * Genres: Urban Fantasy / Sci-Fantasy / SciFi Thriller Bio: Rob Thurman is currently writing three series for Penguin Putnam's imprint ROC FANTASY, as well as a brand-new mainstream series for Simon & Schuster's POCKET BOOKS. Rob has also written for a Charlaine Harris & Toni L.P. Kelner Anthology, WOLFSBANE AND MISTLETOE. This year, Rob contributed a post-apocalyptic, "grim" faerie tale Western to the anthology, COURTS OF THE FEY. Rob's work is dark, non-stop action from beginning to end, rife with purely evil sarcasm as sharp as a switchblade - and probably nearly as illegal. If one shoved LORD OF THE RINGS, THE SHINING, and PULP FICTION into a wood-chipper, the result would be what Rob aims to deliver in a novel or short story. A member of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (SFWA), ROB THURMAN lives in RURAL Indiana - land of endless fields, infinite cows and where dialup is still the only soul-crushing option. ~ Goodreads | Rob Thurman Cover Artist Artist: Aleta Rafton — Source: Cover: Chimera - ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: Rob Thurman - Penguin Books USA * Bk-1: Paperback, 337 pages, Pub: June 1st 2010—ISBN: 0451463420 * Bk-2: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: August 2nd 2011—ISBN: 0451464141 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Chimera (2010): A sci-fi thriller that asks the questions... :What makes us human... :What makes us unique... :And what makes us kill? Ten years ago, Stefan Korsak's younger brother was kidnapped. Not a day has passed that Stefan hasn't thought about him. As a rising figure in the Russian mafia, he has finally found him. But when he rescues Lukas, he must confront a terrible truth-his brother is no longer his brother. He is a trained, genetically-altered killer. Now, those who created him will do anything to reclaim him. And the closer Stefan grows to his brother, the more he realizes that saving Lukas may be easier than surviving him… ~ Chimera (Chimera, book 1) by Rob Thurman ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Basilisk (2011): Stefan Korsak and his genetically-altered brother have evaded the Institute for three years. When they learn the new location of the secret lab, they plan to break in and save the remaining children there. But one of the little ones doesn't want to leave. She wants to kill… ~ Goodreads | Basilisk and FF Awards *Basilisk: Finalist 2011 Goodreads Choice Awards Quotes Goodreads | Rob Thurman Quotes (Author of Nightlife) Trivia & Notes Goodreads Lists: Bk-1: *Goodreads | Urban Fantasy With Male Lead Characters (505 books) *Goodreads | Books with sweet M/M relationships (bromance and more) (143 books) Bk-2: *Goodreads | Can't Wait Sci-Fi/Fantasy of 2011 (21 books) *Goodreads | Books with sweet M/M relationships (bromance and more) (143 books) External References Books: *RobThurman.net | Thrillers - RobThurman.net *The Korsak Brothers series by Rob Thurman ~ GR *Korsak Brothers - Series Bibliography *Rob Thurman ~ FF *The Korsak Brothers Series ~ Shelfari *Chimera: Rob Thurman | Series | LibraryThing *Rob Thurman - Summary Bibliography Excerpts and Freebies: *RobThurman.net | CHIMERA: Book One - RobThurman.net *RobThurman.net | BASILISK: Chimera, Book 2 - RobThurman.net Series Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR Rob Thurman | Fantasy Literature *reviews: Rob Thurman’s CHIMERA and BASILISK | Sara Taylor Woods The World, Characters, etc: *Rob Thurman Wiki *The Korsak Brothers Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Chimera #1 - Korsak Brothers, #1 *Chimera #1 by Rob Thurman book review *SFRevu Review - Chimera #1 *REVIEW – Chimera #1 by Rob Thurman | Bookshelf Bombshells *The Qwillery: Basilisk #2 and Chimera #1 by Rob Thurman - plus excerpt *Reviews: CHIMERA #1 and BASILISK #2 | Sara Taylor Woods *SFRevu - Basilisk Review *REVIEW: Basilisk By Rob Thurman | Bookshelf Bombshells *Review: Basilisk by Rob Thurman - Smexy Books *Basilisk by Rob Thurman: Book Review | Kings River Life Magazine *"Basilisk," Rob Thurman | Errant Dreams Trailers: *▶ Official Rob Thurman Book Trailer: CHIMERA (Book 1) - YouTube Interviews: *Interview – Rob Thurman | Horror-Web *SFRevu Review Articles: *SciFiGuy.ca: Cover Art - Chimera by Rob Thurman Artist: *Aleta Rafton - Summary Bibliography Author: *Rob Thurman - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *RobThurman.net | Official Home *Rob Thurman - Wikipedia *Far Side of Lazy Community: *(7) NYT Bestselling Author Rob Thurman *Rob Thurman (Rob_Thurman) on Twitter *rob thurman on Tumblr *Urban Fantasy on Pinterest Fan Sites: *Cal-Leandros-Fanclub on deviantART *Literature/Cal Leandros - Television Tropes & Idioms *Cal Leandros Series Fan Club | Fansite with photos, videos, and more *cal leandros on Tumblr *Rob Thurman thread ~ Hurog Discussion Forum See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page Gallery of Book Covers Chimera (The Korsak Brothers -1) by Rob Thurman.jpg|1. Chimera (2010—The Korsak Brothers series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Aleta Rafton ~ Excerpt|link=http://robthurman.net/urban-fantasy/chimera/ Basilisk (The Korsak Brothers #2) by Rob Thurman .jpg|2. Basilisk (2011—The Korsak Brothers series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Aleta Rafton ~ Excerpt|link=http://robthurman.net/urban-fantasy/chimera/basilisk/ Category:Super-Enhanced Humans as main Supe Category:Weird Science Category:Chimeras Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Assassins Category:Automatons, robots, etc‎ Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Set in Canada Category:Set in New York City Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Set in South America or Africa Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Noir UF Category:Super-Enhanced Humans Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Completed Series Category:Article stubs